The Value of a Smile
by Llttlelie
Summary: A new student comes to the Còllege Francois Dupont, but Marinette can't possibly imagine what is about to come her way. When a new Akuma threatens to unmask her, will she be up to the challenge? A reveal fic.


Clouds loomed over the city of Paris, a warning of the impending rain. A sleek black car stopped in front of the Collège Françoise Dupont, and the teens looming around the entrance eyed it with curiosity. It wasn't that they weren't used to see expensive cars – after all, it was common to see Chloe's or Adrien's car waiting for said teens – but they'd never seen this one before.

By the time the back door opened, a small crowd had already formed around the car, giving the passenger just enough space to step out of the vehicle.

Soft gasps could be heard when they took in the appearance of the girl in front of them: long, wavy hair between red and brown that flowed with the soft wind, her bangs kept in place by a stylish black hair-band. Her petite body was perfectly dressed with a white blouse with a big bow on her chest, and a garnet skirt resting on her waist. All of this was met with silence until she raised her eyes, and the most striking gold eyes met them.

The crowd surrounded her and began asking questions simultaneously, walking alongside her while she made her way inside the Collège. The bravest of them dared to ask her on dates, not even faced when they received no reply. In the matter of seconds, rumours started to spread around the school, and in only five minutes, the mysterious girl was the main topic of every conversation.

One of them was Alya, who was already at school when the red haired girl arrived. Despite not being as star-struck as the 70% of students (it was close to the 85% now), she recognised a good snoop when she saw one, and began questioning everyone for information about the girl. She ignored completely the most outlandish and obviously false rumours, instead writing down the ones that could be true, wanting to contrast the information with said girl, if possible.

But she didn't have much time for investigating, as the bell warning for the beginning of classes rung.

She made her way to class, noticing that a certain dark haired girl still hadn't made an appearance. Something not at all strange, as everyone was already used to the half-Chinese tardiness and weird excuses.

She sat down on her usual seat, instantly noticing that the new girl was sitting at the row on the back, beside Nathaniel. She was looking out the window absentmindedly, pointedly ignoring the nervous looks Nathaniel was shooting at her.

It looked like the red haired artist wasn't making a friend anytime soon.

Nino was the next one to come into the classroom, followed by Adrien. They sat in front of Alya, as usual.

"Morning!" Nino chirped.

"Hi there. How has your weekend been, boys?"

Nino made a face. "My mum did a huge clean-up and she asked me to help out. Dude, my arms hurt when I move them."

Adrien laughed beside him. "That's nothing. I had to sit still and look pretty for five hours straight, and the photographer kept on asking me to give him the look I get when I see spaghetti. What kind of expression is that?"

"Maybe something between dreamy and hungry?" Alya butted in.

The three of them laughed. Then Adrien looked at the empty sit next to Alya. "Is Marinette okay?"

"Oh, yeah." She waved her hand in dismissal. "She probably slept in, as usual."

Mme Bustier chose that moment to walk in the class, closing the door behind her. She took the assistance list and began reciting the names on it, making an exasperated smile when, once again, Marinette wasn't there when she called her name. Alya had her notebook in her hands, waiting for her teacher to call the mysterious girl's name, and then…

"Reine M-"

The door opened with a loud bang, interrupting Mme Bustier. All the eyes of the room focused on the petite dark haired girl, who looked around like a deer caught in the headlights, quickly flushing bright red.

"I-I'm sorry!" Marinette apologized. "I had to clean a cake that had got stuck in the ceiling, but then it fell on an old lady and-" she began mumbling then, and the class erupted into laughter.

She looked down, her ears bright red, and walked straight to her seat. Once she sat down, she put her bag on the table and sighed, burying her face in her hands.

"Glad you made it." Alya quipped. Marinette turned her head a bit from her hands and stuck her tongue to her. "I can't say the sentiment is shared by the new girl. She hasn't stopped glaring at you since you came in."

"What? A new girl?" Marinette dropped her hands, her shame forgotten.

"Yeah. Her name is Reine; she's sitting next to Nathaniel."

Marinette turned around, and her eyes met Reine's cold gaze. It wasn't a glare, per se, but the inexpressiveness of her face was giving her the jeepers. She turned around once again.

"What did I do to get on her bad side? I just got here." Marinette whispered to her. Alya shrugged.

"No idea, girl."

The class went on, but Marinette couldn't concentrate at all. No matter what she did, she felt Reine's eyes drilling in her nape, watching and cataloguing her every move. She fidgeted in her seat, Alya shooting her a sympathetic look.

The door of the class opened, interrupting the class, and a woman walked inside. She whispered something to Mme Bustier and she nodded.

"Reine." Mme Bustier said. "Your parents are in a meeting with M. Damocles and they've asked you to assist. Could you be so kind to go to the Principal's office?"

"My parents?"

Those were the first words the girl had said out loud. Her voice was soft and delicate, but didn't show any emotions, just like her. She stood up, picking up her things and went to the door, not forgetting to throw Marinette a calculating glance, something that made her gulp.

The door closed behind her, and with her left the stifling tension that the future designer felt. She sighed in relief and slumped in her seat, not caring that their teacher kept on with the class. She was already lost, anyway.

"Girl, are you okay?" Alya asked softly, trying not to get Mme Bustier's attention.

"I feel like I've been hit by a car. Twice." She ran her hand through her bangs and scoffed. "The worst thing is that I don't know what she has against me."

"Maybe you angered her in your past lives. Maybe you stole her horse or something."

Marinette huffed. If you'd asked her the year before, she would've totally laughed at the idea of past lives and reincarnation, but after finding Tikki and becoming Ladybug? She was open to all beliefs. After all, who would've told her that she'd be using ancient jewels linked with a tiny god to defeat possessed people?

She looked at the window, where Reine's red mane just disappeared behind a corner. Yeah, maybe she _had_ stolen her horse in a past life. After all, she already had a track-record of st- _borrowing_ things. She could see her past self doing just that.

* * *

Reine stopped in front of the Principal's office door. She had a bad feeling of what could be happening in there, and she had learned to follow her instincts; after all, she hadn't been wrong in her life. Just that one time.

Gathering her courage, she steeled herself and turned the knob, opening the door.

The sight that greeted her was a usual one. Her parents were sitting down, putting as much space between them as they could, and their faces were set up in a scowl, as always. In the middle, M. Damocles watched her with a slightly confused gaze.

"Ah, Reine, take a sit." He showed with his hand the seat just in front of her. Without saying a word, she followed his instructions and sat down, dropping her bag at the floor unceremoniously. She earned an annoyed look from her mother.

"Reine." Her father began talking first. "You have to be wondering what are we doing here, right?"

She had an idea why, not that she voiced her suspicions out loud.

"You see." Her mother continued. "Your father has cut his relationship with one of his promoters; his private investigators found some shady business they had. We're going to sue them, but your father and I are worried for your protection, so you won't come to class until everything is settled."

"What?!" Reine raised her voice. "But I just got here!"

"It will be temporary, Reine." His father continued, placing a hand in her shoulder. Reine felt it heavy and hard. "We have already spoken to M. Damocles and he has agreed. Once my promoter is in jail, you will be able to return to school. With a bodyguard, of course. Better be safe than sorry."

Reine opened her mouth, just to close it afterwards, lost for words. They had always been overprotective, but not at that extreme.

Her mother took that chance to get up, take Reine's bag and her hand, dragging her with her. Reine's father soon followed.

"Thank you again for your attention, M. Damocles. I just ask you to keep this confidential."

He nodded. "I hope you're able to return soon, Reine."

That snapped her out of her speechlessness. She scowled and began tugging at the hand clasped in her mother's grip, but the more she resisted, the more her grip tightened.

"Let me go!" She shouted. "I'm tired of your overprotectiveness! I didn't do nothing, why do I have to pay the price!?"

"Silence!" her father shouted, making Reine flinch. "Do not make a number out of this. You want to come back to school, right? So don't tempt me to get you home-schooled."

She flinched again, watching her father with widened eyes.

"You wouldn't…"

"I will if you don't stop behaving yourself like a brat. Now, follow."

Reine lowered her head, and followed her parents to their car. She took a seat behind with her mother, while her father took the passenger's seat. He asked the chauffer to drive them home, and the car fell into a stifling silence. Reine couldn't breathe.

"… you had to take the deal M. Dubois proposed you, hadn't you?" Her mother commented bitterly by her side. She turned her head around, just to see that her mother had her gaze trained out of the window. "Even though I told you it was a bad idea, you took the deal. And look where that has brought us to."

"That deal let you buy the villa you always wanted, Miranda. So don't put all the shit on my roof. As reluctant as you were about accepting that deal, you didn't wait to waste all the money." He commented, not even looking back.

"That has nothing to do with this!" She barked. "You had no right to put our baby doll in all this mess. Everything that has happened to her has always been your fault! I should have left with her when she was kidnapped for the first time!"

"That accident didn't have anything to do with my business and you know it. They were pederasts that had been following Reine for months. But if someone hadn't let her go out and play, she would have been safe and sound!"

Reine clenched her eyes shut and covered her ears. She preferred the silence over this.

Both parents ignored their daughter discomfort, continuing their pointless arguing. Meanwhile, Reine's heart broke more and more with every insult thrown at one another. She wanted them to stop.

"Maman." She said weakly when they were getting home. Both of them had calmed down, but just to keep up with the appearances. Reine knew better than that; as soon as they stepped inside, the arguing would resume.

"What." She snapped.

She put her hands in her cheeks and puffed them up, making a weird face. A familiar one. "Look at my face. Isn't it funny?" She smiled faintly, begging for something that, deep down, she knew it wouldn't come.

Her mother reached for her hands and took them down forcefully. "Stop that, Reine. You're not a child anymore. Stop being silly."

She dropped her hands to her lap and lowered her gaze. She was tempted to clench her skirt, but she knew her mother would disapprove. She had to appear beautiful, calm and collected in front of their neighbours, after all.

The car stopped in front of the fence leading to their home, and her father climbed down, not waiting for the vehicle to drive in. when she was about to go out as well – god knew she needed a respite – her mother reached for her hand and stopped her firmly.

The car drove in, and by the time they stepped out of it, her father was already inside the house.

"That foolish man…" The older woman muttered darkly, making her shiver.

They walked in, and her mother's face cleared a bit, just to throw her an apologetic smile.

"Baby doll, do you mind going to your room? I have some details to discuss with your father. I will send someone to get you once the lunch is ready, okay?" She placed a kiss on her forehead. "We love you, my beautiful girl."

She nodded mutely and made her way to her room, but she wasn't fast enough; just as she was about to close the door, the shouts and insults began coming from the living room.

She closed the door with a big bang, trying to stifle those hurtful words from getting to her. She slid down the wooden door, making herself a ball and covering her ears once again, but it wasn't enough. She didn't notice she was trembling until she buried her head between her knees, trying to make herself seem as little as possible.

They were wrong. Every time they fought, they were wrong. It had been her fault she'd been kidnapped, not her mother's or her father's. If she hadn't insisted to go out that day, they wouldn't have caught her off-guard and defenceless. If she hadn't been so cute, the kidnappers wouldn't have even noticed her in the first place. She was the one at fault here.

Then why did they keep on fighting?

She wanted them to return to the happy family they were before, where she would tell jokes and they would laugh despite them not being funny. She wanted her mother calling her little clown, no baby doll, and she wanted her father performing his juggling tricks and teaching her.

She wanted her family back.

Her mother said she wasn't a child anymore, but heck, she wanted to be one. She wanted to be that silly kid keen to juggling and magic tricks; that kid that knew just what to do to make her mother cry tears of laughter, or for his father to leave all the paperwork and join her.

She took out the elastic hairband, looking at it thoughtfully and playing with its tiny ribbon. Her mother had gifted it to her when she was little, saying that someone as cute as her should have her hair out of her face so everyone else could see her properly.

But look at where her beauty had taken her. If the price for being cute was a broken family, she didn't want any of it.

Deep in her destructive thoughts, she didn't notice how one black butterfly went through the glass of a closed window, fluttering around the spacious room for a bit before heading towards the slumped girl. She didn't raise her head when the fluttering of its wings tickled her clenched fingers.

The butterfly landed on the headband softly, just to disappear inside it, the purple headband now shining in a dark purple light. Reine raised her head, and if someone else had been in the room with her, they could have seen the silhouette of a purple butterfly marring half of her face.

She heard a deep voice of a man in her head, but somehow, it didn't strike her as odd.

"Hello, Crowned Clown, I'm Hawkmoth. Joy and happiness have been denied to you way too long, and no one has been hearing your cries of help. However, that's about to change, because now you'll have the power of taking everyone's joy away from them! Just with one condition; you have to bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous in return. Do we have a deal?"

It made sense, her muddled head thought. If she wasn't able to make them happy, if they wanted to be angry and rotten, so be it! No one would wrong her anymore. She would be able to defend herself, would be able to punish anyone who got in her way. How could she even say no to that?

"Yes, Hawkmoth. We do."

Black bubbles enveloped her and she stood up, waiting patiently for them to vanish. She felt stronger, faster, more confident. It was amazing.

She smirked as she flew out of the window, her red shoes clicking softly against the floor of her garden, something quite impressing, considering she had just jumped from a second floor.

She turned around, looking pensive at the jail that had become her home. A crooked smirk grazed her lips as an idea occurred to her.

"Well, better take care of this fast."

She opened the door with a loud bang, and for some minutes, hurried steps and screams were the only thing that could be heard inside, but she used her special attack, and it all finished way too fast.

Crowned Clown stepped out of the house, frowning. As amusing that it had been to see her parents running around, completely terrified before she had captured them, it had all ended way too soon, and that left her bored again. What should she do now?

A face popped up on her mind and she smirked again. It seemed like she had a new victim.

She made her way to a building she had been once before, using her tightrope to fly through the skies. It was her best lead to find her.

And there she was. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, surrounded by people laughing and smiling. Why? How could she make people smile like that and she couldn't? She was clumsy and stupid, yet people loved and respected her. She could bring smiles to everyone that stumbles on her way, without even trying.

That's not fair.

Standing on top of the Collège François Dupont, she smirked as she called for her special attack, the four teens under her unaware of what was about to come their way.

It was time to play.

* * *

The last bell had echoed in every class of the Collège Françoise Dupont, and everyone started to pack their things up, ready to leave the place and go home.

Marinette was one of them. She closed the sketchbook that had successfully sneaked to her lap an hour ago and her tablet, putting everything inside her bag. Alya was doing the same, and waited patiently for the designer to finish so they could walk home together.

"Ready?" She asked. Marinette nodded enthusiastically.

"Hey!" Nino called for the two girls. "My boy here has some free time this afternoon, and we were thinking of going to a café. Do you want to join us?"

Marinette looked at Nino, and then at Adrien looking expectant at them, a charming smile on his lips. Her cheeks began to redden.

Before she could mess up, Alya stepped in. "Of course! But with one condition." At that, she put her arm lazily around her shoulders. Marinette looked up at her in confusion. "We have to go to Mari's bakery. I swear they have croissants that are to die for. What do you think, girl?"

Marinette wanted to scream. Adrien at her home, eating pastries and having coffee? With the walls of her room still with his face splattered on? With her parents around, butting in and being nosy?

She could find many reasons why this was a bad idea, but she didn't voice them.

She had decided to try to be friends with Adrien – well, better friends. The fidgety behaviour she got around him didn't help either of them in the slightest, so she had been trying to treat him like everyone else (something really hard when you only wanted to swoon at someone's face, and something she didn't accomplish more times than not, but it was progress nonetheless).

Therefore, taking a deep breath, she smiled softly and said, "Y-yeah! You guys can come to my home if you want."

"Adrien?"

He shrugged, but his brilliant smile didn't hide the excitement he felt. "Good for me too. I've wanted to taste your parents' pastries since I'd been there last time."

"That settles it, then." Nino tapped Adrien on his shoulder affectionately. "So lead the way, Marinette!"

"Sure!"

They picked up their things and headed to the door. Before going out, though, Marinette eyes were drawn to the spot where Reine had been sitting before, and her smile dropped a bit.

"I wonder what happened to Reine." She mused to herself. "She hasn't come back from M. Damocles' office."

Alya turned to her. "Some people saw her leaving the collège with her parents, and someone who was waiting outside the office affirms he heard them shout something about not coming back, but I have to contrast this info first."

She frowned. "She has to leave earlier on her first day? I hope everything is alright."

Alya stared at her, gaping. "She's been giving you the stinky eye all the time she was here, and you're worried for her?" Alya then shook her head. "Marinette, you're a saint."

"Well, she certainly made an entrance today, and when the teacher was calling out her name, no less." Nino commented. "Maybe that's why she was annoyed at you. You stole her spotlight."

Marinette spluttered. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Why were you late anyway, Marinette?" Adrien asked politely.

Red coloured her cheeks, half from the aftermath of Adrien talking to her, half from shame. She averted her eyes and sighed before beginning her tale.

"Today I had finally waken up on time, but I still had to rush to get here on time. When I stepped into the _boulangerie_ I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into my mother, making her throw this enormous strawberry cake she was carrying, and it got stuck to the ceiling."

They reached the main entrance then, Marinette deep in her storytelling and the other three stifling their laughs to avoid interrupting her. They could all feel she wasn't finished yet.

"So then I go and try to clean it with a mop, trying to get the most of it out when the entire cake falls on one of our usual customers. Which, coincidentally, was an old lady that didn't appreciate having cake thrown at her really expensive beret – which was awful, by the way. She began lashing out, but my mother took a handle of the situation." She sighed. "Now I have to make a free beret for her."

Alya and Nino bust out laughing then, Adrien trying not to follow them. He didn't want to embarrass her anymore, she looked flushed enough as it was.

"Y-you really got a cake stuck on the ceiling? It wasn't just a weird excuse?" Alya cleaned some stray tears coming from her eyes. "Oh god, this is golden."

"Hey!" Marinette pouted. "What-"

"Dark room!"

A female cry interrupted what she was going to say, and suddenly, black walls formed around the four of them, the ceiling following suit and closing them out of the outside.

Marinette blinked, trying to adjust to the suddenly dim light and got on guard, looking around. She sighed in relief when she noticed the other three still beside her, in different states of confusion and alert: Nino looked around with round eyes, Adrien had fallen to a similar defensive position as her, and Alya began picking up her phone, probably to record everything.

She then observed their surroundings. The space around them seemed endless. There were some toys scattered around the four of them in all sized and shapes, such as balls, a wooden train and some dolls, and there were wooden rings hanging from the ceiling.

Some movement on her back made her turn around, and she faced someone sitting on top of a big striped ball.

The girl had brilliant blonde hair, with a big black ribbon on it. Her face was pale, and she had two tiny red tear-like marks under her ivory eyes. The pink puffed dress she was wearing stood out proudly in the dark room, like its red collar and the matching red flats.

"Welcome to my little dimension. It's a pleasure to have you here, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She spoke, and the words echoed inside the vast room.

"Can't say the same, I'm afraid." She said. The Akuma merely shrugged.

Marinette's mind worked impossibly fast, cataloguing every detail of the Akuma in front of her. She had something against her, that was for sure. She had mentioned her specifically, so Alya, Nino and Adrien were there just because they were too close.

But the power this Akuma showed was unusual. Not many villains could create alternative dimensions at will, and she was sure this wasn't her only power, considering her attire. She guessed that flying juggling clubs and tightropes would be something bound to appear.

"Who are you? And why are we here?" Adrien asked her, his voice nearing a snarl.

"My name is Crowned Clown. As to why you are here, I just wanted to play a bit with Marinette. I have no business with the rest of you."

"Then, if you only want me, let them go!" Marinette shouted.

"Are you out of your mind!? Like hell we're going to leave you here alone." Alya barked.

"What she said." Nino said and clenched his fists. "We stick together, dude. We'll make it out of here. I know we will."

A soft giggle interrupted them. "Oh? So you want to play too? Okay, then." She slipped off the ball, landing with gracility on her soles. She brought her hands to her sides and took four juggling clubs from them. "Let's start, then."

She threw the clubs with force and they were forced to avoid the projectiles, some of them falling to the floor. Marinette took the chance to grab a little bouncy ball and throw it to her, who avoided it with the grace of a ballerina.

"Guys!" Adrien called. "The room is full of toys. Try to find something to defend yourselves."

"Got it!"

Marinette cursed mentally. There were no hiding places inside this dimension; there was no way she could transform herself without giving her identity away. But even if she could transform herself, how would she explain why she was there, and where did Marinette go?

Transforming was out of the question right now.

She ducked at another club coming her way when something on the floor caught her attention. It was a red yoyo, made of wood. She reached for it and played with it in her hands, finding the string surprisingly sturdy. She kept it in her pocket and kept on looking for something, anything, that could help her against the Akuma.

She saw an umbrella with ducks plastered on the cloth nearby and she reached for it, not seeing how Clown had creeped closer to her and wielded a club in her hand, prepared to throw them to her. When she saw her, it was too late; the club was already flying towards her with amazing speed.

But suddenly, a blond figure stepped between her and the club. He swung a wooden staff with strength and hit the club, ricocheting it back with a strength that made Crowned Clown retreat to avoid being hit.

"Wow, that was close." Adrien whistled with ease, as if batting clubs was an everyday thing for him.

"Thanks." Marinette breathed.

He grinned and rested the staff in his shoulder. "It was nothing."

She eyed the wooden staff, then at him. "Where did you find that, by the way?"

"It was lying around." He shrugged.

" _That_ was lying around?"

Her focus went somewhere else as she pulled him aside, as another club flew towards them. She deflected it with her umbrella, which withstood the hit pretty well. She could definitely use it, at least for a while.

"Come on! It's not as funny if you fight back!" Clown whined.

"Yeah, because we're having _so_ much fun right now." Marinette shot back sarcastically.

Marinette looked around, trying to spot Alya and Nino, and she found them taking cover behind a wooden box with big letters painted on them, reminding her of the cubes she used to play with when she was a toddler, but they were as big as the palm of the hand, not like this one.

Nino took out a toy gun and shot some plastic darts to the Akuma. Alya was beside him, recording everything. She wasn't carrying anything to defend herself with. Marinette resisted the urge to sigh.

They fell into a natural pace. Marinette and Adrien faced the Akuma head on, while Nino helped them to distract her when she got too close for comfort. When she turned to attack Nino and Alya then, it was either Adrien or Marinette who attacked her from behind, not letting her focus in one of them for too long.

While fighting, something lurched in Marinette's mind. Adrien's way of wielding the staff was extraordinary. After all those fencing lessons and competitions, it as an understatement to say he knew how to fight, but something in his fluid movements picked up her attention.

It was the way he moved the staff, almost as if it was a prolongation of his arm. The way he repressed his smug smile when he managed to hit her or threw her off her feet. Or simply the fact that he immediately jumped between her and Clown's projectiles just when she wouldn't be able to block one of her hits.

Despite her confusion, she had to admit they made a pretty good team, even though they were merely random civilians. However, even if they managed not to get hit, they still hadn't gotten a hard blow on her either.

Marinette was missing her spotted suit and her faithful yoyo more than ever.

"Stop. Being. So. Annoying!" Crowned Clown raged, and suddenly she sped up her movements, attacking recklessly but with enough technique to throw them off their feet.

They jumped back and took cover in one crate near where Nino and Alya were hiding. The attacks raised their frequency. The dark boy raised his head a bit just to duck down again with wide eyes, dodging a club that narrowly missed his head.

"Does she have an infinite supply of those!?"

Alya growled in annoyance. "Ugh! I've been trying to load the Ladyblog to put a warning message, but there's no signal in here. We're completely isolated, it's like a bloody bunker!"

"Even though you could get the message through, how do you expect Ladybug and Chat Noir come in here? I can't even see the walls." Nino said.

She scowled. "We'll have to take this matter in our hands then. We have to find the Akuma! If we can subdue her, this whole room will disappear, then Ladybug and Chat Noir can take care of Crowned Clown."

"How do we do it, though?" Adrien asked. "First of all, do you know where the Akuma is?"

She frowned. "I don't know. Her whole costume is ridiculous. I would say the clubs, as she uses so many of those, but I can't see where she takes them from."

"It's the ribbon." Marinette said with conviction. The others turned to look at her. "It's the only thing in her attire that seems both normal and that could carry an emotional attachment. The Akumatised object usually is the weapon, yeah, but Crowned Clown loses contact with them when she throws them. That wouldn't be wise of her, would it? If I were an Akuma, I'd want the possessed object as close to me as possible."

"What about Jackady?" Adrien interjected. "He had a deck of cards with him, and yet one of them was the Akumatised object."

"But they are usually visible." She retorted. "Excluding Copycat, the possessed object has been always in sight, yet I haven't been able to see where she's taking her tightropes and clubs from. The only explanation is that they appear magically, like Kung Food and his bag."

The three tens watched her in different states of shock and admiration, the rain of attacks momentarily forgotten, while Marinette stayed with her arms crossed and brow furrowed, running her head around any possible outcome. _Yes,_ she nodded to herself, _it has to be the ribbon._

However, when she raised her eyes and noticed how the others were watching her, she blushed and stammered. "A-at least is what I think."

Adrien was the first one to come out of his stupor, and a smile slowly grew in his lips. "Marinette, that was-"

Suddenly, five clubs hit the crate they were hiding behind, hard enough to hear it cracking. Their eyes widened, and they subconsciously prepared themselves to jump.

"STOP HIDING. MARINETTE, DON'T BE A COWARD AND FACE ME!"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, but it was soon forgotten when she felt a hand on hers. She looked up, just to see Adrien grinning back at her, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Well, this has become a juggling act. We'll have to juggle her around if we want to _catch_ her unguarded. How about we return to our original plan and think of something else then?"

She rolled her eyes at his puns – _really? Three in a row?_ – but nodded. "Seems a good plan to me."

She peeked from behind the crate, waiting for the perfect moment to bolt, and she tensed when she saw Clown surrounded by floating clubs, all pointed at them, and a growing snarl on her porcelain face.

"Now!"

They bolted from behind their hiding spot at the same time she fired the floating clubs, all of them landing in the wooden box and completely obliterating it. She winced.

"Guys, are you okay!?" they heard Alya ask from her hiding point.

"Phew, that was close." Adrien commented beside her, way too cheerful for almost being beaten to a pulp by magical clubs. He tightened his grip on the baton, and smirked at the Akuma. "Are you ready, Marinette?"

She bounced slightly in the balls of her feet, getting ready as well. "Yes!"

Clown, however, smiled darkly at them. "Look who has come out of their hiding. Little Marinette. Shame that this little mouse is about to get crushed!"

Adrien swung his baton expertly, deflecting one projectile thrown at them. Marinette twirled her umbrella, getting ready for her attacks, and she watched with wariness how her scowl deepened at every hit they avoided.

Her glare was ugly when she snarled, clubs flying everywhere and without control. Marinette opened the umbrella and covered herself as best as she could, giving a flying thought to Adrien, hoping he was fine. Her arm was getting tired with the slaughter, and it was about to give out when Crowned clown stopped.

She peeked out of the umbrella, only to see the Akuma's eyes downcast, gripping a club with one hand.

"I'm sick of it." She muttered.

Marinette lowered her umbrella, cocking her head in interest. Crowned Clown dropped the club, clenching her fists with the fabric of her dress.

"I'm sick of this." She paused, her voice breaking. "Why? I always do my best. I always do what my parents tell me, so why do I have to lose every time? Why can't I win?"

She reached for her back, and warning bells filled Marinette's head. She fell into a guarded stance, watching every move the Akuma made. Her eyes widened in horror when it wasn't a club, but a tiny dagger what she took from behind.

"I want to go to school. Why do I have to drop out school?" She raised her head, and her narrowed eyes glinted.

With fast feet, she lurched forward, the dagger in her hand. Marinette jumped backwards, ready to block every slash coming at her way. Adrien tried to step between them, but she quickly threw a knife at his direction, her focus never wavering from her.

"My parents have always toyed with me. They've always done whatever they want with me. Who cares my father makes deals with shady people!? Who cares that my mother can't stand to see his face!? Who cares that they use my kidnapping as a way to hurt each other!?"

Marinette withstood every slash, every throw at best as she could, but she was feeling perturbed for what she was saying. She knew Akumas tended to say hurtful things, but they always had a root. And if she was telling the truth, this was way more serious than they thought.

Adrien tried again to step between them, but Clown threw him a fleeting glance before throwing a club at his direction, with a strength they hadn't yet seen in the petite girl. The wooden baton cracked under the pressure of the club and broke in two pieces. The Akuma continued targeting Marinette as she lashed out her pent up frustration.

"I am sick of them controlling every aspect of my life. What I wear, where I go, with whom… Stop it!" Marinette managed to put some distance between them, but Crowned Clown began conjuring knives and throwing them at her. "I just got to my new school and they want me to leave. I don't care they're worried about my safety. IT WASN'T MY FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!"

Adrien threw one half of the baton to her hand just when she was about to throw one dagger, making her miss her target.

Alya lost her temper. "But this has nothing to do with Marinette! Why are you so fixated on her!?"

"BECAUSE SHE HAS EVERYTHING I WANT!"

Marinette's eyes widened at the raw venom in her voice. She had never felt so much envy and hate towards her.

"Just one day. I just needed to spend a day at the Collège to see it. How can someone like you make everyone else so happy? Why the hell do they love you so much? You're a nobody. A klutz. A joke." She threw more knives at her way, punctuating her hurtful words.

She did her best to avoid all of them, but it was too much. One of them grazed her cheek, making her wince in pain. Soon, red began to trickle down her cheekbone, rolling down to her chin and neck, and staining her T-shirt.

Marinette mused her words, her eyes trained in the Akuma, who was glowing in pride at the sight of her blood. It was clear who the Akuma was now, her early suspicions being confirmed.

Reine suddenly jumped towards her, landing in front of her. She grabbed her chin forcefully, smudging the blood in her cheek. Marinette let her, but her grip on the umbrella tightening.

Nino had to grab Alya so she didn't tackle the Akuma, and Adrien made two steps forwards, ready to strike, but she sent him a look, asking him silently to stop. He understood it, and stopped, but his shoulders were tense, and his muscles were ready to pounce.

Reine opened her mouth again. "You're ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous." She glared at her. "Yet how? How can you make people smile like that!?"

Marinette sensed Reine was about to attack her and she swung the umbrella, making the Akuma retreat. The dark haired girl did a black flip, putting some distance between them, and Adrien rushed to her side, eyeing the wound.

"Okay?" He asked.

"Okay."

The tension in the room lowered, but Alya couldn't take it anymore. "Who the hell are you to say that!?" She growled.

"Alya! Stop it!" Marinette hissed.

"No, Marinette! How can you expect me to sit around and do nothing when someone is badmouthing my best friend? Let go, Nino." She shook his hands forcefully, and made a step forward. "You! Clown of whatever. Marinette isn't anything of all the crap you've said. You want to know why everyone loves her? Because she's caring, kind, worries about everyone's problems and treats all of us equally!"

Reine didn't move a muscle. Alya kept on going, leaning closer and closer to the Akumatised girl.

"It's true she sometimes has two left feet, but who cares about that? She's the best person I've ever met in my life, and you're a fool for not seeing it by yourself."

Deafening silence was all it could be heard in the room, the sound of rushing blood the only other thing Marinette could hear. All her muscles were tense, waiting for something, anything.

Reine finally opened her mouth, but what she said froze her blood.

"You're annoying. It's time you shut up."

Reine conjured a knife in an instant and threw it at her direction, too quickly to her to avoid. Marinette could tell it was aiming for her throat.

Marinette could see everything in slow motion as she acted. She quickly threw the umbrella in the knife's way, the weapon stuck in it and successfully stopping it, but Crowned Clown wasn't finished. She had conjured another knife, and was ready to throw it.

But she couldn't, as strong string tightened around her, restraining her every move. The wooden discs were still spinning from where they were dangling, a strong knot near the axis. In the other end was Marinette, who didn't wait to jump in top of one of the giant blocks and grabbed the nearest ring, propelling herself and going through it. When she landed on her feet, Reine was risen by the sturdy string, her legs wiggling in the air.

Marinette kept both of her hands clasped in the string, keeping the Akuma in the air, and her body fell into a very familiar stance.

Adrien stopped breathing.

"Ah, after using a yoyo so much, I was bound to pick up some tricks." She smirked confidently, waving one of her hands dismissively. "I wanted to keep it a secret a bit more, you know? Try to find a hiding place, but you tried to hurt my best friend." She lost all the playfulness and looked at her dead in the eye. "No one's allowed to do that."

No one dared to talk. Even Reine looked surprised at the sudden change the sweet seamstress had made. Her eyes were fiery, and she had lost all the softness that characterised her.

"Alya," She asked, not averting her eyes from the Akuma. "Are you okay?"

She nodded mutely, but in some part of her mudded mind she realised she couldn't see her, so she answered aloud, her voice stuttery. "Y-yeah."

"Good. Can you stay behind me?"

She did as she was asked, walking towards Marinette and placing a hand in her shoulder to let her know she was there. Marinette turned her head there and shot her an angry look, although everyone could see her fighting off a smile.

"What were you thinking, aggravating an Akuma like that? You of all people should know that Akumas like to lash out on people. Don't let their words get to you."

Alya found her voice again. "Hey, I wasn't going to let her insult you, was I? What kind of friend would I be otherwise?"

"A dead one."

Crowned Clown had used Marinette's distraction and had conjured up a knife. She cut the strings of the yoyo, who fell lifelessly as the Akuma took impulse and rocketed herself towards the both girls, knife in hand and a maniac smile on her face.

But when she was about to land on them, Marinette cried.

"Tikki! Spots on!"

Bright pink light lightened up the dark room shortly, blinding everyone in there, and when it faded, Ladybug was blocking Clown's attack, teeth snarling and one arm thrown around Alya protectively. Marinette was nowhere in sight.

Both the Akuma and Ladybug – _Marinette_ – jumped back with the recoil of the attack, Ladybug taking Alya along. Once at a safe distance, she let her go and retracted her yoyo.

She sighed. "Bye-bye to my secret identity. Well, it can't be helped." She shrugged.

"M-Marinette?" Nino muttered, gobsmacked. Alya looked at her, mouth agape, but no sound coming from it.

"Hi Nino. Could you keep an eye on Alya while I take care of Reine? Take cover behind the block you were hiding before.

He nodded and tugged at Alya's hand, who was still looking stunned. She followed him, but her eyes never left Marinette. When they left, Marinette's eyes trailed to Adrien. He was just as surprised as the others, but there was something else in his expression: awe and giddiness.

The spotted superhero smirked at him. "I would love some help, _Chaton_."

That snapped him out of his stupor. Swallowing down his surprise to be called that, he nodded and grinned cockily. He clenched his fist.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Bright green light came from where the young model was standing, and once it faced out, Chat Noir stood in his place, as cocky as ever. He made his way to stand beside Ladybug and grabbed her hand, placing a kiss in her knuckles.

Somewhere in the room, Alya shrieked.

"Fancy meeting you in the kids playground, my Lady. Even though I'm pleased to see you, I'm forced to ask: what outed me?"

She crossed her arms and cocked her hips. "I would recognise your fighting skills anywhere, kitty. Adrien was awfully good with that baton."

"Why thank you for your praises, my Lady. What can I say; this cat has got the moves in and out of costume. I had never seen you with a real yoyo, though. It was really impressive."

"Thank you." Both faced the Akuma. "Let's take care of her now, okay? I think this joke has been way too long."

"I agree completely. We've been put through the _ringer_ enough." He said, his lips quirking up and stressing the ring part. Ladybug glared at him.

"That wasn't even good, Chat Noir."

"It would be a really nice _jester_ if you gave my _ameowzing_ puns the _apurreciation_ they deserve."

She groaned. "Please, let's focus on the Akuma now. We'll have a good laugh later."

"Is that a promise, my Lady?" He winked, but he returned his attention to the Akuma, taking out his baton.

Reine seemed to be brought back from her musings and brought her hands to her back, and took out six clubs, but those looked a bit different to the ones before.

"I have to admit I didn't expect that, but this makes my job so much easier. Ladybug, Chat Noir, give me those Miraculous!"

"I think I'll pass!"

Reine threw the heavy-looking clubs to the air, which made a perfect arch and began falling on them. Meanwhile, she took out two throwing knives and threw them too, this time directly at them. Ladybug used her yoyo to intercept those knives, protecting both her and Chat Noir.

"My Lady, watch out!"

Chat grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, while he extended his baton and protected them of the falling clubs, which had somehow multiplied in mid-air. The clubs fell with force, filling their surroundings with dust and hiding Crowned Clown from sight.

Ladybug ducked as she sensed something coming from her right, bringing Chat down with her. She threw him a meaningful glance and he nodded, and put some distance between them, falling into his usual taunting.

"Hey, Crowned Clown! Do you know the way to beat a mob of clowns? Go to the _juggler_!"

Her growl of annoyance echoed in the dark room, and soon the lashes were directed at the cat boy, who jumped through the rings hanging from the roof to tease her some more. She followed behind, throwing her daggers and cutting the ropes holding the ring where the leather clad superhero stood, but Chat Noir was faster than her, and he was already in the next ring when she cut them.

Ladybug chose that moment to call for her Lucky Charm. The room brightened once again, and she waited with open arms for the object that would help them beat the Akuma. She smiled expectantly when the light faded.

And the smile dropped from her face when a rubber duck landed on her hands.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" She frowned.

She ignored momentarily the ridiculousness of the Charm – really, they were getting more silly every day – and looked around in the room, trying to formulate a plan. Her eyes soon darted from the rubber duck to the jumping boys and the rings, fast lowering in number. Her smile grew as she came up with a plan.

She waited patiently until there was only two rings standing, and Crowned Clown cut the one Chat was swinging on. He jumped down, and the Akuma threw another knife at his direction.

"Chat! Grab that knife and cut the rope!"

He spun so he was facing the Akuma and grabbed the knife in mid-air, throwing it back with precision. The ropes were cut neatly and Reine jumped from the falling ring, a bit wobbly on her feet, but already conjuring another wave of attacks. She watched her trajectory, and her eyes narrowed. _Now!_

She threw the duck where she was going to land, and Reine's eyes widened when her feet stepped on slippery rubber instead of the floor. She slipped and fell backwards, landing on her back with a loud thud. The hit had left her dizzy, so she didn't see how Ladybug rushed at her direction and tore off the ribbon from her head, tearing it apart in the process.

A dark butterfly flew out of the torn cloth, and Ladybug captured it with the ease that came with practice. When she opened her yoyo a white butterfly came out of it instead.

She picked up the rubber duck and threw it to the air, activating the Miraculous cure. The dark walls disappeared from around them, and magic flew towards all directions, restoring whatever the Akuma had damaged in her rampage.

Marinette let her transformation drop, not finding necessary to keep her identity hidden between her friends any longer. She felt a hand in her shoulder, and she looked up to see Adrien smiling down at her, not wearing magic leather anymore.

"Hi there." She said shyly.

"Hi there yourself." He replied, his grin widening.

A groan interrupted them, their eyes darting to a dizzy-looking Reine that was trying to get up. Marinette crouched down to help her.

"W-where am…?" She muttered.

"In school." Marinette answered. Reine's eyes snapped to her face. "You were Akumatised and came here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered, and accepted her help reluctantly.

A car stopped in front of them, and a woman wearing formal wear stepped out of it, rushing to the still crouching girl.

"Baby doll! I was so worried about you!" She kneeled down and hugged her, pushing Marinette aside and making her lose her footing. She fell to the ground, but the woman paid her no mind. "There was this awful monster at home, and when we couldn't find you we thought you had been kidnapped once again. I'm so glad you're okay." Her hold tightened, and the redhead patted the older woman awkwardly.

"I'm okay, _maman_."

"I'm glad you are. Now, get up. A lady like you shouldn't be on the ground; you'll get all your clothes dirty. Let's go home, it's dangerous to be outside."

"W-wait…!" Reine stammered, but her mother paid no mind. She threw a pained glance at the others, her whole self screaming 'Help me', and Marinette couldn't take it anymore.

She stepped between the woman and the car, and crossed her arms. Reine's mother shot her an irritated look.

"Move, girl."

"Not before you listen to what I have to say. Do you know what is an Akuma?"

She made a face of disgust. "They are those filthy monsters that run around once in a while in Paris and cause havoc. What does it have to do with this?"

"Oh, it has a lot to do with this, because what attacked you today was one of them. In fact, Reine was the Akuma who attacked you today."

"What are you doing?" Said girl hissed. Marinette ignored her.

"Your daughter has been Akumatised. She's been harbouring enough bad feelings inside that it has actually turned her into a monster. And do you want to know what was the thing that triggered all this mess? You making her drop school."

The woman looked enraged. "Are you saying this is my fault!?"

Marinette shook her head. "I'm not looking for the one at fault here. There has been recurrent victims of Akumatisation, and I just want to avoid that happening to Reine. What changed her into an Akuma was the resentment she felt for not being able to go to school, so please, let her come."

"I can't allow it. I have already told her; it's dangerous for her to come to class. Someone could be targeting her and kidnap her, or even try to kill her. She's safer at home."

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "What makes it safer to be locked up in one place? She will be easier to locate this way."

"We have bodyguards." She retorted.

"Can your bodyguards fight a gun?" Marinette shot back. "Look, I get it that you're worried for her, but you'll be stifling her if you make her stay at home alone. But if she comes to class, she won't feel alone anymore."

Reine's mother opened her mouth, but Marinette stopped her before she could talk. "I'm not finished. You recognise the blond boy, right? He's Adrien Agreste, a famous model and son of Gabriel Agreste. Do you see anyone attacking him right now? Kidnapping him? Threatening him? He's been coming to school for a year, and yet anything has happened to him."

"That's true." He butted in. "Excluding a random Akuma attack, it's been pretty tame. I've even had less problems with fangirls than when I was home-schooled."

"See? This is a safe school. Even Mayor Bourgeois has his daughter enrolled here, and everyone in Paris knows how much he loves her." Marinette cheered mentally when she saw doubt marring her face. She kept on pushing. "She will be safer with people around her. She can have a bodyguard with her, if you wish, and we can take care of her once she's inside."

"Yeah, you can count on that." Alya added.

"She already goes to our class, so we can always keep an eye on her." Nino finished.

The five teens looked at the woman expectantly. Her eyes kept darting from the teens, to the school and the car. After a minute of tension, she sighed in defeat, but the corners of her lips trembled, almost as if she was trying to supress a smile.

"… Let's go home, ma petite clown. Once we get there, I'll try to convince your father to let you come to class tomorrow. If everything goes well, you won't need to drop school anymore."

Reine's face brightened as she squealed in delight. She jumped and threw her arms around her mother's neck, and she returned the hug with a startled laugh. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome, my little girl." She shot a glance at the smiling teens. "You have great friends, Reine. So willingly to step up for you, even though you just met them today. You're lucky."

"I know."

She landed softly on her feet and turned around, just to tackle Marinette, laugh bubbling from her lips.

"Thank you for all you've done, Marinette. It means the world to me."

She patted her back. "No thanks needed."

"Yes it does!" She put some distance between them so they could talk face to face. "You've helped me so much, even though I treated you like dirt. I'm sorry I misjudged you."

"It's okay. It's all in the past now. But I was hoping we could be friends from now on?"

Reine nodded with a grin. "Of course!"

The honk of the car interrupted them. Reine turned around and looked at the vehicle, and she could see her mother already inside, waiting for her.

"I guess I have to get going."

"Don't keep your mother waiting." She nodded and turned around, heading for the car, but Marinette stopped her. "By the way. You should smile some more, Reine. It suits you."

Her eyes crinkled in happiness. "I'll try. Bye Marinette, bye guys. I'll see you tomorrow."

Reine climbed inside the car and closed the door behind her, the car immediately driving off. That left the group of four in front of the Collège, just like before, but everything had changed between them.

Choosing to finally address the elephant in the room, Marinette took a deep breath and looked at a too silent Alya. She grimaced.

"Alya… are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She replied immediately. "I'm totally fine. My best friend and the boy sitting in front of her are both the superheroes I've been trying to unmask for a year now, I'm super fine." She stopped her rambling and took a deep breath, shouting to the skies. "WHAT EVEN IS MY LIFE!?"

Marinette tried to shush her, but to no avail.

"Alya! Keep your voice down." She chided. "It's called 'Secret identity' for something."

"How couldn't I see it!? It's so bloody obvious! Everything about you screams Ladybug at my face. And let's not talk about catboy. I even photoshopped his costume in one of his pictures, and I dismissed it. ARGH!"

Marinette's pouch opened, and a tiny red head peeked out from it. "It's because of the Miraculous magic. It distorts everyone's perception so no one recognises the wielder. There's nothing wrong with you, Alya."

Nino and Alya were looking down at Marinette's purse, utterly gobsmacked, their eyes wide as saucers and their mouth agape. Tikki looked at the two teens and then closed the purse, hiding once again.

" _Dude!_ " Nino exclaimed. "What the hell is this thing!?"

"My Kwami." She answered. She could feel the headache coming already.

Nino looked at Adrien. "You have one of those?"

A tiny black head peeked from behind his overshirt. "Yes, he does. Now, can we go? I'm hungry."

" _Dude!"_

Marinette sighed. "Can we have this conversation somewhere else? What about my home? We can have some croissants there."

The purse opened again. "And cookies?"

"And cookies."

The purse closed after a soft 'okay'. Then Plagg peeked out again from Adrien's shirt. "Hey, bug. Do you happen to have some cheese? Camembert, if possible."

"We'll think of something. So can we go?"

All of them agreed, and the four teens made their way to Marinette's home. Alya leaded the way, eager to get to the Boulangerie as fast as she could, followed by a still amazed Nino. Adrien walked beside her, and they soon fell into a comfortable silence.

"Well, another job well done." Adrien commented cheerfully beside her.

Marinette eyed him. "You realize that we may have given away our identity to Hawkmoth, right?"

"That doesn't worry me. You and I can defeat everyone that comes in our way, more so now that we know our secret identities."

Her lips quirked up at his confidence. He made it sound so easy… "If you say so."

"Speaking of identities," He began casually, but his voice betrayed his teasing demeanour. "Now that we both know where to find each other without the suit, would my Lady like to go out sometime? Maybe to the cinema, or to have some ice cream?"

"Okay."

Adrien stopped on his tracks, turning his head to look at Marinette with wide eyes, not sure if he had heard right (but hoping he had).

He was met with the most endearing of sights. Flushed cheeks with a strawberry red, highlighting her freckles, her pink bottom lip being worried by her teeth, and those clear blue eyes that always managed to take his breath away averted to the side in embarrassment.

Those eyes looked back at him, and something in them sparkled, something that had seen many times in her spotted counterpart. Why he hadn't seen it in Marinette right away, he didn't know.

"O-okay, then." He managed to answer, not fully capable to say anything else.

Her eyes glinted mischievously then, and her (soft and delicate-looking) hand reached forward to boop him in his nose.

"Come on, Chaton, or we'll lose them."

And she turned around and left to meet their friends, not forgetting to throw a playful look in his direction, a look which spoke volumes, and a look that Adrien quickly understood.

'Come get me.', it said.

Well, he wasn't going to be the one to let his Lady down.

 **This was supposed to be a short thing. What the hell am I even doing?**

 **Hope you liked it!**

 **P.S.: There was a hidden reference in this fic. First one to spot (eeeeeeeh) it gets some kudos.**


End file.
